At The Library
by Patches-BillieJ.A
Summary: SEXUAL CONTENT! Hermione is studying hard for the upcoming N.E.W.T exams and Harry surprises her at the library when she’s studying late hours one night. He shows her how to loosen up at bit and takes her mind off her studies for a few hours. REEDITED!


**At The Library**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just burrowing to have a little fun with them. (Anything from doing my Biology homework…)**

**SUMMARY: Hermione is studying day and night for the upcoming N.E.W.T exams and Harry surprises her at the library when she's studying late hours one night. He shows her how to loosen up at bit and takes her mind off her studies for a few hours.**

**WARNING: Erm, this is a little raunchy. Please don't read if you can't tolerate sex scenes. But if you can, you are welcome to read on… ;) Have fun!**

"Miss Granger, I believe it is well past your bed time and library hours just ended ten minutes ago," said Madam Pince making Hermione look up from the book she was busy reading. "I suggest you gather your belongings and head up to your dormitories."

"Oh I'm sorry, I must've forgotten to tell you that Professor McGonagall gave me written permission to stay here at the library so I could study for a few hours more," Hermione reasoned.

Madam Pince nodded curtly "May I see this note?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said while she ruffled in her bag and picked out a folded note and handed it to Madam Pince.

Hermione looked at her anxiously as she read the note. "Very well then. I shall give you the library key and when you are done here you will return this key to me _first_ thing tomorrow morning," she told Hermione sternly. "I trust that you will not violate library rules just because you are I possession of this key but Professor McGonagall seems to have trust in you so I give it to you with confidence," Madam Pince said.

Hermione fought the urge to raise her eyebrows amusedly at Madam Pince's firm over-protectiveness to the library. It was if she was being entrusted with Madam Pince's baby or something.

"Of course, thank you Madam Pince," Hermione said politely and took the key from her.

"Have a good evening then Miss Granger. Don't forget to lock up," she said and walked away.

When Hermione heard Madam Pince's footsteps die away and disappear from the library, she stood up from her desk and moved to one of the bookshelves. She smiled contentedly. She kind of liked it here, being alone with a ton of books surrounding her. She was almost in paradise. She walked along the towering bookshelves to find another book she was looking for. She stopped at the _Advanced Transfigurations, Grade 7_ section and scanned the various books.

"Hey you"

Hermione let out a small shriek and stumbled against the bookshelf as she felt someone whisper into her ear behind her. She dropped the book she was holding and it fell with a thud on the marble floor. Acting on instinct, she reached onto her robes to pull her wand out, but then before she even turned around to hex her perpetrator, he(definitely been a 'he' because of the sound of his whisper) caught hold of her wrist.

"Stop wriggling, you'll get us caught," he said in a soft whisper, gripping her waist steadily.

"What the-? Hey, let me go you-" Hermione breath caught in her throat "Harry?" she choked. She stopped struggling at once as she stared into Harry's grinning face. She lowered her wand cautiously and Harry loosened his grip on her wrist. After taking a moment to overcome her shock she asked, "Er…umm…what are you doing here?"

Harry smiled at her lopsidedly. "I came to find you," he replied simply.

"Me? Why?" she asked, a little taken aback.

"Well…" Harry began "I was waiting for you in the Common Room to get back but then it got past bedtime and you didn't show, so I came to find you," he explained.

Hermione frowned, looking a little confused. "But, I told you I'd be studying late at the library. You knew that didn't you?" she asked him curiously.

Harry laughed at the look on her face. "Well, I guess I forgot then," he smirked.

Hermione tilted her head to one side slightly as she studied his face. He looked as though he couldn't contain his smile and his eyes carried that glint of mischievousness whenever he was up to something.

They had fallen silent and Hermione suddenly became painfully aware of their current position. Harry had her pressed firmly against the bookshelf so she was trapped between the shelf and his body. His left hand was still resting on her hip while his other hand was lifted against the books beside her head and his leg was positioned haphazardly between her legs.

_Not exactly how I envisioned Harry and I standing in the library, but hey! _She thought to herself.

Hermione knew she had to move but she couldn't bring herself to move a muscle as she felt like she was rooted to the ground, entrapped in Harry's piercing gaze. She leant her head back a few inches to get a better look at him. The candles that lit the empty library illuminated his face and highlighted every feature of his face and he looked so handsome to her she just couldn't remove her eyes. There was a very light breeze that blew across them coming from an opened window and his hair moved ever so lightly over his deep emerald eyes, making the tips of her fingers ache to touch him. She could stare at him like this for ages…

"Hermione…" Harry whispered forcing Hermione out of her temporary trance. His face was so _so _close to hers; only centimeters apart. If she would tilt her head up her lips could touch his easily; but she found herself resisting the sudden urge to do so. She started to get a little anxious, and her breath became labored making her chest heave against Harry's. Her heart pounded in her ears and her insides felt like they were invaded by a hoard of fluttering butterflies.

"What is it Harry?" she managed to say in a voice that she didn't recognize as her own. She met his eyes once more and his eyes held the same mischievousness she noticed earlier. He was teasing her with his eyes; daring her to kiss him. He knows he's got her wrapped his finger now but she won't give in just yet.

_Bloody prat… _

Licking his lips, he leaned forward suddenly and pressed his mouth to her ear. "You know…Hermione, you ought to loosen up a bit," he whispered huskily and his warm breath hit the sensitive skin in her ear and down to her neck, making the heat pool around her centre. Harry smirked as he heard her gasp and then let out a ragged breath. "You study so hard…" he breathed as he nuzzled his nose against her hair, inhaling her scent deeply.

Hermione let out an involuntary soft moan as just as soon as Harry had said the word 'hard' he had pressed his arousal against the inside of her thigh. Hermione felt like someone had cut the oxygen from the library at that moment as she could no longer maintain a steady breath. Harry started of place open kisses on the side of her neck, pausing to suck at a milky patch of skin; no doubt leaving a mark behind. His right hand that rested on the bookshelf behind her moved down to lace his fingers with hers. He brought their joined hands up and pinned them above her head while he continued to bit and suck at her neck.

Finally, Hermione give in to his ministrations as she had no longer had any control of her body; it was just acting on its own accord. She lifted her free hand to Harry's head and dug her fingers in his messy, but soft black hair, egging him on.

Her head was clouded with desire, but the Hermione-side of her brain was still a little conscious and awake. _What is this? What are we doing? We can't be doing this in the middle of the library! _

"Harry…" she said in a voice which came out suspiciously as a moan. He continued to nibble away at her neck as if he didn't hear her; she made no move to stop him though. "Harry, what are we do-"

Harry lifted his face from her neck and looked at her "Shh…" he said pressing his finger on her lips, silencing her. "Don't talk, just feel…" he whispered.

That was all she needed. _Screw resolve._

She blocked out every voice in her head that told her she shouldn't be doing this and grabbed hold of Harry's collar and pulled him flush against her, kissing him hard on the lips. She felt him smile against her lips before he started to kiss her back. He grazed his tongue along her bottom lip, requesting entrance and she opened her mouth pressing into him. He tasted her slowly, deepening and receding, sliding his tongue against hers, exploring her mouth. The feel of her set him on fire, his erection aching with the rapid growth, eliciting a groan from deep within his chest. He pulled her closer against him and felt her trembling as her arms tightened around him. She tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss and pressing her breasts against his chest. She was vibrating with yearning, the hard throb between her legs caused her thighs to tighten.

Harry moved his hand down to her legs and slid up her skirt, stopping just by the hem of her panties. Hermione's heartbeat increased considerably as his fingers started to find their way into her cotton panties, where they nestled at the dark patch of hair at her opening. She moaned lustfully into his mouth as he sunk two fingers between her slick folds. Her hips bucked against his hand as his thumb moved over her clit in slow, hard circles while his fingers thrust in and out of her, creating a delicious rhythm. Then, Harry's fingers paused before he started to wriggle them inside her.

Hermione reluctantly broke the kiss and threw her head back against the bookshelf, letting out a long moan. "Harry…" she panted. "Harry please, please I need you inside me…"

Harry looked at her. She was out of breath and her cheeks were flushed. He almost gasped at the look in her eyes as he'd never seen her carry it before. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with dark pools of lust into which he wanted to desperately disappear.

Not wanting to deny her any longer, he nodded and slid his fingers out of her. He met her eyes with a smirk, so he was sure she watching and brought the digits to his mouth and sucked them clean.

She bit her lip; she loved that…

Hermione pulled him against her and kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth and tasting herself there, along with the lingering taste of pumpkin juice. Wasting no more time, she reached down and unbuckled his belt. Harry broke the kiss reluctantly and hissed as his zipper ran down his aching erection. They shared a small smile before locking lips again. His hands reached up her skirt and ripped down her panties in haste, throwing them to the floor.

Her fingers crept into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around him, pulling him out. Harry, pausing for a minute, groped around for his wand and pressed it to Hermione's belly, whispering a contraceptive charm, and then hastily kissed her again. He helped her up so her back rested against the bookshelf and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Hard and ready, she guided him into her entrance. With urgency he eased himself in, a long groan escaping him at the snug fit. She bit onto his lip as he let him sink in as far as he could go, nestling herself between his warm body and the bookshelf behind her. Harry kept himself still for a moment, relishing the warmth and wetness that surrounded him. Then he braced himself, cupping her butt in his hands, slid down and then back up with a slow, hard thrust.

Hermione moaned into his mouth and grabbed a handful of his hair in her fist, arching her body into his. His thrusts increased and he brought his hand between their bodies. She broke the kiss and gasped as his fingers found her clit. Once, twice, he found her magic spot, making her bite onto her lip tightly so she wouldn't moan out loud.

Harry noticing her struggle, smiled and reached up to peck her lips. "It's okay Hermione…you can be as loud as you want. There's no one here but you and me…" he told her in a low voice. Then she exhaled a long, loud moan she had been keeping in her. Harry's pressed his mouth to her ear and started to moan softly, propelling his length inside her, the friction almost too much for him to handle.

Surrendering to the sweetness that was wracking Hermione's body from his delicious assault, her moans exhaled in short high breaths, like oxygen was just out of reach. "Oohh…yes-oh…Harry don't stop baby please…" Hermione moaned as Harry started to plunge harder and faster into her, rattling the bookshelf behind them slightly. She could tell he was close. Her own orgasm started to build up inside her so she clung to his body desperately and bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. She craved his touch and begged for more. Harry's fingers found her clit once more and fingered it in fast circles.

"Fuck!" Hermione yelled in a lust-filled manner and clamped her legs tighter around his waist as she contracted around him. This triggered Harry's orgasm as well and he thrust up into her one final time, groaning her name as he came.

They were both panting and damp with sweat. Hermione leaned over run her tongue along his neck, licking off the sweat that had formed. When she pulled back, she sighed contentedly and he tried to catch his breath, the weight of his body on her oddly comforting. He was still embedded inside her, which she seemed to enjoy even more. Desire started to stir inside her once again and she stroked his erection back to life with her inner walls.

"Mmm Hermione…" Harry murmured at her arousal technique. He lifted his gaze to her face and gave her a look at said 'Again?', but he smiled broadly. He leaned towards her and kissed her deeply, tasting her again. He gripped her butt in his hands tightly and gathered up his strength to pull her away from the bookshelf. Hermione gasped softly when the cool support of the bookshelf left her. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as she let him move her across to the desk and placed her there.

Wanting desperately to get closer to him, she brought her hands to his chest and started to untie his tie and unbutton his school shirt. Harry caught on and did the same to her. When Harry's shirt was unbuttoned, she pushed it off his shoulders gazing his taut skin as she went. She licked her lips as she looked down at his toned muscles. Quidditch served him well for the past seven years, she thought as she placed her palms on his chest, running them down the front of him. On the way back up her fingers traced the lines of his muscles and then she bent forward, her mouth on him, kissing, open, her tongue running across him, circling his nipple, licking over the top of it and suddenly biting into the solid flesh. She was engrossed in him, moving over him nipping, kissing, sucking the flesh as she went, dragging her teeth across his nipples, moving up to his neck and biting into his shoulder. Her hands were lightly raking up and down his shoulders and arms. He was groaning a low steady rumble from his chest; she loved the sensation of the sound underneath her mouth, the taste and scent of him driving her from one spot to the next.

He had never had a woman attend to him like this; it was driving him crazy: the feel of her against him, hungry to taste him, moving so sensuously over him. He had to concentrate to maintain his control. When she moved back to his neck he pulled her back into him, a small breath rushing from her as he moved to her lips, kissing her aggressively now, moving his tongue in and out of her mouth, touching hers and withdrawing over and over until she felt dizzy.

His hands helped her out of her own shirt and then he moved to unclasp her black lacey bra. He reached to her shoulders and slid the straps down her arms, letting it fall. His hands came around her sides and up, cupping both breasts, letting the weight of them rest in his palms as his fingers moved over and around the nipples. He smiled as his fingers grasped the nipples firmly. She arched back against him, her head against his shoulder, her breasts out, moaning.

He dropped his hand back to her waist, wanting to take off the clothing that was keeping their skins separated. But for this, he had to pull out of her. She groaned in dissatisfaction and he smiled at her apologetically. Hermione hastily pushed her skirt, socks and shoes off her legs as Harry kicked off his pants, boxers, shoes and socks to the floor. They were finally naked and looking at each other, but not touching. Hermione sat naked on the large mahogany desk, her legs spread apart slightly, so Harry could see the pink flesh peaking out among her dark curls. Harry stood, inches away from her, breathing shallowly, so Hermione saw his rigid muscles flex each time he took a breath.

Harry gazed at her looking a little apprehensive. Now that they were actually naked and vulnerable he didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want. He wanted her to make the first move so he left the decision up to her.

"Come here, Harry," Hermione called softly. He swallowed nervously, and took one step to reach her. She reached up to take off his glasses and placed them on the desk. She grazed the side of his cheek, feeling his stubble against the tips of his fingers. She leaned in to touch her lips to his softly. She pulled back to look at him and then leaned in to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"Hermione…" he said and she looked at him puzzled "Hermione, are sure about this?" he asked anxiously, suddenly feeling a rush of guilt as he remembered that he hadn't considered if she wanted to do this before they had sex a few minutes ago.

Her face broke into a huge smile, her eyes twinkling. "Harry, of course I'm sure," she told him softly as she traced the worry creases that had formed at the corners of his eyes "I thought you figured that out the moment we shagged each other senseless against the bookshelves," she giggled.

He wasn't convinced "But-"

"Shh Harry…" she whispered, pressing her finger to his mouth "Don't talk, just feel…" she said, repeating his own words earlier. Then he smirked against her finger and gave her a nod.

He reached up and took her finger from his mouth and opened her palm. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to each of her fingertips before moving up to kiss her hand and up her arm. He stopped midway and moved to her breasts, capturing her nipple in his mouth. Hermione purred and ran her hands through his ear contentedly. He sucked hard at the tiny nub as his other hand rolled her left nipple between his fingers. He switched sides after a few moments and turned his attention to her left breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple deliciously. When he nipped at her nipple slightly, she gasped and let out a soft moan.

He stopped his ministrations on her breasts momentarily and stood straight to meet her eyes. She was looking at him, her eyes a bottomless brown, need echoing in their depths. He kissed her again, slow and wet, taking his time to explore her mouth. He fondled her breasts and caressed his hands up and down her body, but made no move to slip inside her. Hermione let out a frustrated groan when he ignored the movement of her hips, signaling she was indeed ready.

She pulled away from his lips "Come on…fuck me Harry…" she breathed.

Just then something inside Harry snapped. Hermione had a moment to gasp in surprise before his mouth swept down on her again, needy and demanding. She helped him settle between her legs and she moaned his name when they were connected once again. He filled her completely, her walls stretching and rippling around him. She groaned at the intensity of the feeling. They were both still, savoring the moment. Then he began thrusting, slowly at first, long strokes that filled her and then almost left her empty. She lifted her hips to meet him with each thrust, running her hands up his arms to his broad shoulders, sliding her fingers into his hair. He moved his hips in a bewitching rhythm, throwing her head back as his cock kissed the mouth of her womb.

"Mmm…Hermione…ooh, you feel so…fucking good," Harry moaned into her ear, his breath hitting her skin, sending deep shivers through her spine.

She just managed to moan in response and she wrapped her legs around his hips, her heal pressing against his ass to pull him deeper. She dragged her nails achingly down his neck and across his back as he pounded into her, the slap of skin against skin mingling with their groans and gasps.

"Harry! Oh god…" she gasped. His left hand grazed up her spine and back to tangle into her hair as she exploded around him, screaming his name. He felt a tingle in his sac and he knew he was also getting close. He stilled her hips on his as she throbbed around him, clenching his jaw in an effort to gain control.

Still coming down from her amazing high, she gasped when she felt him pull his hips away from her before slamming back into her, embedding him to the root within her body. She reached behind him and his balls in one hand, squeezing gently with each thrust of his hips. Her orgasm started to build up again, while his was just over the edge. He dropped little love bites across her shoulder as he slid one hand to her ass, holding her hips firmly against his persistent thrusts. "Hermione…ahh…so beautiful…" he gasped. He massaged the taut bundle of nerves and plunged deeper, harder with every down stroke; felt her muscles squeeze in what was to come. His voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke lowly into her ear. "Yes, that's it baby, come for me…"

"Aaahhhh!" Hermione bellowed as her world disintegrated for the third time that night. And when he couldn't hold it any longer, he let go too and exploded within her, filling her with burning heat. He groaned as she screamed and milked him in her own release, thrusting once more before collapsing on her.

His head rested against her chest, panting breathlessly while his hand rested on either side of her on the desk as he could no longer support his own weight. Hermione's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath as well. She tangled her hands into Harry's wet hair and held him close to her chest, where he listened to her fluttering heartbeat.

When Harry, gathered up enough strength to stand on his own, he leaned up to look at Hermione. He brushed her wild her lovingly out of her face, giving her a soft kiss. "That-That was just…I don't even know. There's not a word in his world that can describe how amazing that was…" he breathed.

Hermione, although looking exhausted, grinned as much as her labored breathing allowed. "I know…I don't think I can be able to move for at least an hour." She quirked her eyebrow at him suggestively and Harry laughed.

"I do love it here with you now but I think there are only a few hours till sunrise and I don't think Madam Pince will appreciate the state of her library. She did trust you with the key after all…" Harry joked, making Hermione swat his arm in mocking anger. "Hey!"

She grinned at him and then she let him kiss her.

_She's like home…she's my sustenance; what I need to survive, _Harry thought to himself _Merlin help me when I have to say goodbye to her for the summer. I don't think I'll be able to let go…_

He pulled away and locked eyes with her. Her had her arms around his neck and she lifted one hand to push his wet fringe out of his eyes. She tentatively brushed her fingers lightly over his legendary scar then after a moment she bent forwards to press a kiss over the rough ridges of skin. She let her lips linger there for a moment before pulling away.

She smiled at him.

"No one's ever done that before…" Harry muttered quietly.

"Done what?" Hermione enquired tilting her head to one side looking at Harry curiously.

"You know…" Harry blushed slightly "Kissed my scar like that," he said making her smile even wider.

"It's just that some people always looked at my scar like it's legendary. Other people look at it and get frightened," Harry said and while avoiding her gaze. "When I found out about how I got it, I hated it…It was one more thing that connected me with Voldemort. It's the reason why my life became what it is. And I guess I just hated to be celebrated just because this scar proved that I survived the killing curse…" he murmured.

Hermione regarded his confession with a sympathetic gaze "Oh Harry…look at me," she said and brought her hand under her chin to look into his eyes. "It's over now. Voldemort is dead. Your connection with him is gone," she told him softly. "This here-" she brushed his scar with her fingers "-it's just a scar now. That's all there is to it…"

As she said those words Harry's heart was cocooned in warmth and happiness. He smiled at her. "Thanks Hermione"

Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him. When his tongue slipped into her mouth, she instantly felt the heat ignite within her again. She moaned and grounded her hips against Harry's.

_Creek…_

Harry and Hermione broke apart.

"Shit." Harry swore in a hushed voice "Did you hear that?" he asked Hermione. She nodded vigorously as both staring at each other straining their ears listening for another sound. But none came. A few minutes later Harry spoke, "Maybe we should get outta here…"

Hermione let out a chuckle "Yeah, I think so." She untangled herself from him and they both started to get dressed. Harry finished dressing first and then noticed something on the floor. Smiling smugly, he picked up the cotton knickers off the floor, dangling it between his fingers. "Sorry about these. I'll buy you a new pair."

Hermione blushed and playfully snatched the ripped material from his fingers. "I'm going to hold you to that Potter. They were my favorite," she said, stuffing them into the inner pocket of her robes. "So, how do I look?" she said smoothing down her skirt self-consciously and then touching her hair to make sure nothing was out of place. She wanted to look as normal leaving as she did when she had arrived at the library. Except for that glazed passionate glow about her. That was courtesy of a thoroughly delicious fuck from Harry. She wanted to be branded to her person for eternity.

"Beautiful," Harry replied, pulling her against him for a soft kiss. And with that the pair slipped out of the library and made their way up to the Head Boy/Girl dormitories to continue what they had started without any interruptions…

**A/N: So there you are. I would like for you to ignore that fact that Hermione and Harry aren't virgins before this little encounter…it make things less complicated. But anyway, please review! I love reviews! Good and bad. It really doesn't make a difference!**


End file.
